


whiplash

by glitterjungwoo



Series: when the party’s over [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Felching, Hair-pulling, House Party, Hyung Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild breeding kink, Mirror Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, mild exhibitionism, “plot”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: The question now wasn’t if he could sleep with him, it was whether or not Mark deemed him worthy enough, and Johnny so badly wanted that privilege. The privilege to let Mark turn his whole world upside down.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: when the party’s over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828852
Comments: 29
Kudos: 418





	whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just a horny compilation of the most self indulgent shit and I am NOT sorry about it. Dinner is fucking served. Enjoy. 
> 
> (But please let me know what you think because I do enjoy knowing your thoughts and feelings and interacting with people it makes my heart warm.🥺)
> 
> Big thanks to Bea for always being my beta reader and my best friend <3 she just posted a really great fic so you should definitely check out her content if you would like! You can follow her at [@JENOXCX](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)
> 
> Where you can find me:
> 
> twitter: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](curiouscat.me/glitterjungwoo)

“Do you really think people are going to show up this time?”

“Why would you say that Johnny?”

“Jaehyun...we dropped the invite on twitter an hour before the party is supposed to start.”

“And? I think that’s more than enough time for people to get over here. I even added the picture of the huge ass punch bowl we made, there’s no way people would turn down free alcohol.”

Jaehyun went as far as to show Johnny the promo tweet for their spontaneous party. He laughed at the cheesiness of it all, the BYOB/BYOW in bright red letters with emojis edited around it was hilarious, Johnny had to admit.

Johnny ran a hand through his hair, “these people better show up, I didn’t make all of this for it to just go to waste. Also, double check that our rooms are locked, I don’t wanna find used condoms in my laundry basket... _ again. _ ”

“Copy that, but seriously, the people are going to show up. Trust me on this one.”

Jaehyun double checked their house making sure their bedrooms and at least most of the storage closets were locked shut, they didn’t want to find any surprises the next morning that would require a hazmat suit for the cleanup. Johnny went into their living room and checked out his look for the night. Nothing too out of the ordinary, he may have asked Jaehyun which pair of black jeans made his ass look better, and he may have on his favorite t shirt, but he totally wasn’t planning on getting laid tonight.

“Alright,” Jaehyun called out from the hallway. “We should be good. Now we just sit here and wait.”

* * *

Well, Jaehyun was right. Because by the end of the hour there were cars pulling up and within the next half an hour or so, their house was completely packed with people from their university and the one nearby ready to get smashed. 

Drinks were flowing, and the contents inside their huge punch bowl were slowly but surely being drained. In the living room were a circle of people passing around a packed bong and eating from a large bowl of chips. The smoke made the atmosphere a bit hazy, and Johnny made a note to crack open a window soon.

At the moment, Johnny was in the kitchen eating a slice of pizza. Jaehyun was joined by their friends Yuta and Jungwoo, who had been giving each other some intense stares that would surely end up with them hooking up sometime during the night. The usual with them, Johnny wondered when they would cut to the chase and become exclusive already.

Johnny was the most sober out of all of them, Jaehyun had fallen victim to the punch and his face was pinker than the SnapBack he was wearing. Yuta and Jungwoo had spent 20 minutes with the circle in the living room and quickly came over to where they were to scarf down as much pizza as possible. Jungwoo was already on his fourth slice and Yuta’s eyes were bloodshot, they had rambled about the plot line of some anime they had started watching before ending up in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Johnny had no idea what was going on in their shared train of thought, but he enjoyed the company. 

He was scanning the room, not for anything or anyone in particular, just getting a vague head count of how many people were inside. Johnny knew that there were even more people hanging around the backyard, the football team had showed up so no doubt they were playing a drunken game back there. It wasn’t until his eyes met with a pair of wide eyed ones looking back at him that it made Johnny do a double take.

Among a group of people sitting on a couch, was a boy that looked to be about a year younger than them. He had a bottle of water in his hand and once he realized that Johnny was giving him a once over he quickly averted his eyes and turned to talk to his friend(?) sitting next to him. Johnny kept looking at him, however, and he noticed the boy occasionally giving him quick glances and pressing his thighs together.

Johnny can’t help himself, he looks so out of place in the middle of this huge party. His wide eyes and fluffy black hair, paired with his oversized baby blue long sleeved shirt made Johnny’s hands shake as he gathered up all the self control he had to not walk over there and get in his pants.

Instead, he turns to Jaehyun, who had poured himself another drink and was now drinking it like water, “hey, bro, who’s that over there?”

Jaehyun jerks at the sudden question and it takes Johnny a few seconds to get him to look at the boy he had his eyes on.

“Oh! Him?!” Jaehyun looks between Johnny and the boy sitting on the couch. “No fucking way John, no fucking way. Mark Lee?  _ Mark lee?!” _

_ So that’s what his name was... _

“What? Are you seriously going to judge my taste in guys now?”

Jaehyun laughs, “no bro it’s not that, it’s just, he’s in my chem lab and I had no idea he would show up here. This doesn’t seem like his scene at all, he’s like, crazy fucking smart and doesn’t really talk to anyone? All the professors and TA’s like him though, and you’re sitting here telling me you want to rearrange his guts? I would honestly like to see you try.”

“Aw come on, I was hoping for some more moral support,” Johnny turns to Yuta and Jungwoo. “What do you guys think?”

The two look up from the second half empty pizza box, “what do we think about what?” Yuta asks around a mouth full of pepperoni pizza.

“Jaehyun doesn’t think I can get Mark to talk to me-”

“Hey, hey, I did  _ not  _ say that,” Jaehyun cuts in. “I said that you couldn’t get him to sleep with you.”

“Why not?” Jungwoo asks. “Who are we talking about again?” 

Johnny points his chin in Mark’s direction and Jungwoo’s eyes go comically wide.

“Oh! He’s my partner in our sketching class! He always shares his snacks with me so I like him.”

Johnny just about loses his mind, “how the hell have I not met this guy yet it seems like all of you pretty much have.”

Yuta chimes in, “I haven’t met him yet! But he’s really cute in that, like, innocent type of way? Is that the right word for it woo?”

Jungwoo turns to look at Yuta, the both of them high as kite trying to connect the dots. 

“That’s what you said about me, no?”

If Johnny didn’t love them all to death, he would’ve flicked them in the forehead. Whatever, he thought to himself, he was definitely going to talk to Mark. 

And speaking of, Mark had gotten up from his spot on the couch and was now heading towards the kitchen. What a more perfect opportunity, Johnny couldn’t help hiding a smile behind his solo cup full of coke. Mark was like a fawn making his way through the crowds of people, and Johnny was ready to pounce on him.

Once he came into view, it was Jungwoo who brought Mark into their little circle.

“Markie! Hi! I didn’t think I would see you here!” Jungwoo says cheerfully, pulling Mark into a side hug and giving Johnny a teasing smile.

Mark smiles, “oh, Jungwoo hyung! How are you?”

“I’m high, how are you?” 

Johnny grips his cup so hard it crinkles as Mark lets out a series of giggles. How anyone could be that endearing is beyond Johnny’s comprehension and he can feel Jaehyun’s eyes burning into the side of his face.

“I’m fine, my friend Donghyuck kind of dragged me here because he was trying to see someone. What are you doing here?” Mark asks him.

“Well, I’m kinda friends with the hosts!” Jungwoo motions towards Johnny and Jaehyun, “they made the punch too, by the way, and it never disappoints.”

Mark looks at Jaehyun, before finally meeting eyes with Johnny again. His smile turns a bit shy and Johnny scans his eyes from his vans to the pieces of confetti that ended up in his hair somehow. He knows that Mark knows he’s being checked out, if the way he grips the end of his shirt and bites his lip says anything. 

“Oh? You guys really organized this?” Mark asks, his voice airy with amazement.

Jaehyun reaches out a hand, “yep! I made the invite myself 10 minutes before I posted it.”

They shake hands and Mark says, “no way, that’s so cool!”

“Johnny here makes the punch though,” Jaehyun slaps him on the back. “He was worried no one would show up and it would all end up getting dumped.”

Mark smiles at Johnny and reaches out his hand, “you’re so cool hyung, the punch is really good! Donghyuck had like 3 refills of it which was probably not the best idea, but I mean I’m on my fourth so...I guess I can’t really say much haha.”

Johnny completes the handshake, and he might have brushed his fingertips along the inside of Mark’s wrist. He notices the way his lips part and if it weren’t so loud in the house, Johnny was sure that he would be able to hear the light gasp that Mark let’s out at the sudden touch of his fingertips.

“Your fourth? I do make it pretty strong, are you feeling okay Mark?” Johnny asks him.

“I guess I just have a high tolerance? I feel really nice, thank you for making such a good punch, Johnny hyung.”

_ Oh. There it was _ . Johnny did his best to be nonchalant, but the inflexión of Mark’s voice combined with the way he was looking up at him through his lashes spoke volumes. Did Johnny just discover a new kink all thanks to Mark Lee? If he got lucky by the end of the night, hopefully he’d find out.

“Hey! Why don’t we go back to the living room, Ten just texted me saying they packed another bowl.”

Johnny didn’t know whether to thank or curse Yuta for popping the little bubble he was starting to form with Mark. 

“No way!” Jungwoo yells. “Come on guys we have to go! You don’t have to smoke if you don’t want to, but I just think that if you guys were all there it would be fun! Do you want to join us Mark?”

_ Would Mark say yes? He didn’t really seem- _

“Is it okay? I don’t want to intrude…”

Jungwoo looks at Johnny, “he wouldn’t be intruding, would he?”

“Of course not, it’s more than okay for you to hang out with us if you want to.”

And oh, the way Mark looks at Johnny with the most thankful expression on his face, “okay hyung, if you say so then I’ll join.”

Mark Lee was going to be the death of him.

They all start walking towards the living room, it poses a bit of a challenge as more people have shown up and Johnny finds himself being shoved every which way by people trying to get through. He feels a sudden grip on his t-shirt that slows him down a bit, and Johnny is about to ask what this person’s deal was until he’s met with Mark looking up at him with those round eyes again.

“Ah, sorry!” He lets go of his shirt immediately. “I was just starting to get separated and I just did that without thinking.”

Johnny’s heart aches in his chest, he offers his hand to Mark in a sudden burst of confidence and reassures him, “hey, I didn’t mind it at all so don’t worry about it. Let me lead you the rest of the way, you know, so you don’t get lost.”

Mark doesn’t hesitate to link their hands and fingers together, holding onto Johnny tight. He slightly leans into Johnny as they start walking towards the living room again, and the feeling of Mark’s body against his has Johnny’s heart pounding. 

He swears he hears Mark give him a sweet “thank you so much, hyung.” That’s a hill Johnny was willing to die on.

Their friends don’t even question it when they come into the circle still holding hands despite it not being necessary anymore. Jaehyun does give him a raised brow, but is ultimately distracted when the bong ends up being passed to him.

He takes a hit before passing it to Jungwoo, Yuta passes this time and settles for watching over his shoulder. When they end up shotgunning, someone in the circle wolf whistles at them before they break apart in a fit of giggles.

When the bong gets passed to Mark, Johnny decides to help him out. 

“You good to take a hit Mark?” He asks first.

Mark nods his head, “yeah, I think I’m okay. Thanks for asking Johnny.”

“Have you ever used a bong before? I can give you a hand if you want.”

There’s a hand on his thigh, and Mark gives him those wide eyes again, the ones that are slowly eating away at Johnny’s sanity, “really? That’s so sweet of you, hyung.”

Johnny tries to ignore the way his dick twitches anytime Mark talks to him all syrupy sweet and full of gratitude. He gives Mark the basic run down, not wanting to take too much time away from the other people in the circle, before handing him the lighter. Johnny leans back as he watches Mark spark the lighter, ready to rub his back after he takes his first ever hit.

Or...maybe not. Johnny was definitely not expecting Mark to rip the bong that hard, and he was extra not expecting Mark to practically ghost the hit without even clearing his throat. Johnny’s jaw drops to the floor and when Mark looks at him again, there’s a different look to his eyes now. The wide eyed sparkly innocence is gone and replaced with something more intense, deeper in color and rising in temperature. 

“Did I do it right, Johnny hyung?” Mark says in a sing-song voice.

_ Mark Lee is going to be what I think about when I jerk off. Mark Lee is going to rip my heart from my chest and eat it for breakfast. And I’m going to let him, and I’m 100% sure he knows it too. _

“Yeah, I had no idea this wasn’t your first time,” Johnny says, his voice a bit winded.

A different tone of voice comes from Mark’s pink lips, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” 

It gives Johnny whiplash. “What?” He asks for clarification.

“What?” Mark tilts his head, his eyes back to their dreamlike state from before.

Jaehyun had warned him about not coming off too strong and scaring Mark off. Nothing would have prepared Johnny for the absolute firecracker he really was. The question now wasn’t if he could sleep with him, it was whether or not Mark deemed him worthy enough, and Johnny so badly wanted that privilege. The privilege to let Mark turn his whole world upside down. 

Johnny takes the bong from Mark and takes a hit, he ends up coughing up a storm and there’s a small hand rubbing his back.

“Aw, do you want some water?” Mark asks.

Johnny shakes his head, and passes the bong to the next person. 

The hand on his back never leaves.

* * *

When the weed runs out, the circle quickly turns to other things to entertain themselves. One of those being initiating a game of truth or dare with an empty bottle on its side in the middle. 

Johnny isn’t really that high anymore, he does feel the buzz and a bit warm all over, but that could be from anything. Especially from the way Mark was now leaning his head on his shoulder and snuggling into his arm. 

Jaehyun was giving him a smirk from across the circle, it pissed Johnny off to see him looking so smug at his internal emotional breakdown. He was totally going to get him back for that, but not now. Right now, all Johnny could and wanted to focus on was the way Mark became a cuddle monster when he was high. It was just another adorable trait on top of the many others that Johnny was sure to lose sleep over. 

Someone in the circle, Johnny has no idea what their name is, spins the bottle and gets the game going. It lands on another person Johnny doesn’t know the name of, so he tunes it out to pay attention to Mark instead. He was playing with a loose string on the hem of his sleeve, it made him almost look like a cat-

“Alright, it’s my turn now,” Jaehyun’s boisterous voice brings Johnny out of his thoughts. He watches as Jaehyun makes a big deal about spinning the bottle as hard as he can, earning loud cackles from Jungwoo, who was laying down with his head in Yuta’s lap.

The bottle spins for a bit, and as it slows down, Johnny prays that it doesn’t land on him. With the way Jaehyun had been smirking at him before, he knew that it only meant trouble.

Well, the bottle doesn’t land on Johnny, but it lands on Mark. He lifts his head from Johnny’s shoulder and looks at Jaehyun. 

“Well, what’s it going to be Mark? Truth or dare?” 

Mark, without hesitation, answers, “dare.”

Johnny can hear his heart pounding in his ears, this situation could go so many ways, and Johnny didn’t know whether or not the fact that he knew which outcomes he wanted was the beginning of his downfall or not.

“Ooh, that’s brave of you. I dare you to sit in the lap of anyone you want in this circle for 2 rounds,” Jaehyun says. His eyes turn to Johnny for a second, and it makes him even more tense.

If Johnny has to see Mark sit in the lap of someone else for two rounds, he’s definitely going to feel a bit dejected.

Mark surveys everyone in the circle carefully, Johnny figures he’s contemplating who would be the least awkward about it. Jungwoo would probably be his choice, since they were already close. He wonders if Yuta will have anything to say about it. Probably not, they’re both a couple of freaks in love.

However, when Mark turns to him and puts a hand on his arm, Johnny’s skin starts buzzing and he feels like the world is moving in slow motion.

“Hyung…you won’t mind, right?” Mark says in a small voice.

_ Would I mind? Would I mind? What kind of question is that?  _

Johnny doesn’t say that though, he simply makes room for Mark and pats his thighs twice, inviting him to take a seat however he wants. Mark smiles at him, and at this point Johnny doesn’t know if it’s rooted in bashfulness or coyness. He quickly sits himself on Johnny’s left thigh and Johnny is begging any god out there listening to him to not give him a hard on while Mark is sitting right on it. 

But after the first round, it’s almost like that’s what Mark  _ wants _ to happen. Johnny notices that he doesn’t stop moving around in his lap, when he was completely still before while he was leaning against his side. In an attempt to get him to sit still and preserve his dignity, Johnny puts a hand on his waist to steady him, but all it does is make his brain short circuit at the discovery of how tiny Mark was. The dip in his waist fit Johnny’s hand so perfectly, and he was sure that with both of his hands on him it could circle most of his torso. 

Mark doesn’t even react when he gets a hand on him, he’s been practically unaffected this entire time while Johnny is sweating buckets after every new discovery about Mark’s duality complex that throws freezing cold water in his face. 

  
  
  


No one says anything when it’s been 5 rounds and Mark is still sitting pretty in Johnny’s lap. 

  
  
  


But that relief is short lived, because the bottle lands on them and Mark, bless(?) his heart, says he’ll save his hyung and volunteers himself for the round.

The girl who spun the bottle asks Mark what’ll it be, and he says that he’s taking truth this time.

_ Oh thank god _ Johnny thinks to himself.  _ He’s taking the safe route this time, thank god- _

“So...what’s your favorite kink?” The girl asks through a fit of giggles. She probably is in the same boat as everyone else in the circle, not expecting Mark to understand or even have an answer to that loaded question.

“You want one? Or my top 5?” Mark answers.

Johnny is done for. He’s so done for in that moment. There was no way that this was happening right now, while Mark was still sitting in his lap.

“Oh, wow, I think just one will do!”

“Well…” Mark starts.

Johnny’s holding his breath, he’s trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever will come out of Mark’s mouth, as if he had a chance.

“I guess I’ll just say that I have a thing for guys that are bigger than me.”

_ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,  _ Johnny wants to blurt out. But he doesn’t, he just sits there with his hand still on Mark’s waist trying to not let himself get too in over his head about the fact that he meets the criteria for Mark’s size kink. Yep, totally not thinking about it too hard at all.

“Oh don’t we all,” the girl replies. No one in the circle really pays Mark’s response any mind. Johnny doesn’t even know if he should say anything, and he can see his friends eyeing him mischievously from across the circle. 

As the game goes on, Mark ends up with the bottle landing on him two more times, and each time he speaks it gives Johnny whiplash.

“Mark, what’s your body count?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Are you a top or a bottom Mark?”

“Ah, both are equally as fun, so I can’t possibly decide!”

On top of all this new information, Mark has also brushed his hands across his dick one too many times for it to be an accident. Even just the feather light touches have Johnny unable to keep himself from growing stiff. The hand on Mark’s waist tightens, a way for Johnny to let him know that he feels what he’s doing. It only eggs him on more, and on another “accidental” touch, Mark lightly squeezes his dick before removing his hand again. The feeling lasts less than a second, but Johnny is nearly at his limit.

Mark has staked his claim on him, and Johnny now needed to figure out how to get the two of them alone. 

The opportunity presents itself about 20 minutes later, the game had fizzled out and several of the people sitting in the circle had gone to find more of the party food in the kitchen. Johnny was left with Mark, still in his lap by the way, and Jaehyun. Yuta and Jungwoo had disappeared upstairs claiming they were going to watch some YouTube videos. They all knew that wasn’t really the case but they weren’t going to question it. 

Mark tilted his head up to look at Johnny, “where’s your bathroom?”

“Oh, here let me take you to the one upstairs. I’m pretty sure the one on the first floor is busy already.”

“Okay hyung!” He responde cheerfully.

Mark gets out of his lap, sadly, and he helps Johnny to his feet. From all that time with Mark sitting on his legs, his muscles had fallen asleep and Johnny wobbled a bit when he stood up.

They make their way through the house, Mark clinging onto the back of Johnny’s shirt the entire way, and as they go upstairs the amount of people hanging around decreases. There’s only a few couples that have shoved themselves into corners to go about their business, Johnny is minding his, he has more important things to care about right now.

Johnny knocks on the door of the bathroom before trying the handle, it twists all the way and he pushes it forward. He only manages to get the lights on before Johnny finds himself being pushed in and the door clicking shut behind him.

He turns around and Mark is leaning against the sink staring at him. His expression was completely unreadable to Johnny.

“Mark…?”

“Isn’t this the part where we fuck?”

Johnny chokes on his next thought.  _ What? _

“You mean-”

Mark finally smiles, “like I said, there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, but I think I’ve figured out a couple about you. One of those being that you’re into me, am I right?”

Johnny nods his head, he’s unable to form words right now.

“And...I think you really like it when I call you hyung. Am I right about that one too?” Mark asks.

“You’re a scary one.” Johnny says, letting out a nervous laugh right after.

“Aww,” Mark coos. “But I thought a big boy like you could handle me, was I wrong about that one?”

Johnny rises to the challenge, he moves forward and cages Mark against the sink. His hands are back on his waist and he makes sure that Mark can feel his grip on him.

“Don’t underestimate me, you can play with me all you want, but I’ll break you if you think you’re up for that.”

Mark giggles, before his wide eyed and innocent expression is back on his face, “oh, won’t you please break me, hyung?”

He loops his arms around Johnny’s neck and looks up at him with pleading eyes, Mark’s tongue pokes out to lick at his lips and before he knows it, Johnny is tilting his neck down to finally crash their lips together.

It’s like Johnny has managed to drive a crack in Mark’s playful alter ego. Their game of tug of war that they had been keeping up with all night is dropped, and besides the pulsing bass of the music from downstairs, all Johnny can hear is the way Mark whines as he’s being kissed. The harsh puffs of breath they release as they kiss each other with intense fervor, it makes Johnny dizzy and he ends up pulling away for a split second to catch his breath.

Mark was having none of that. He grabs Johnny by the collar of his shirt and pulls him back down, giving him close eye contact that makes his skin burn before kissing him again. 

There’s a light knocking, but the two of them can’t be bothered to care about who was trying to get into the bathroom. It isn’t until the doorknob twists and the door is pushed in that Johnny pulls away from Mark sucking on his tongue to get ready to yell at whoever interrupted them.

His glare softens, but not completely, when he sees Jungwoo with Yuta hiding behind him. They all stare at each other, not saying a word. 

“Yuta, you owe me twenty dollars.”

“But Jungwoo! They weren’t even fucking yet so  _ technically _ I don’t.”

Mark hides his face in Johnny’s chest, nuzzling into his t-shirt. His hands are still locked on his shirt collar and Johnny really wants to go back to hearing the way Mark would gasp when he pressed his tongue into his mouth.

“Jungwoo, Yuta, can I help you?” Johnny asks in an exasperated tone.

“Nope!” They both answer. “We’ll be in my car if you need anything,” Jungwoo says afterwards.

The close the door and Johnny makes sure to lock it this time, he’s a bit worried that their interrupting completely killed the mood. Johnny was already coming up with several different apologies in his head, and they all fizzled out once he turned back to Mark and he dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Hyung, I can’t wait anymore, can I…?” Mark asks as he reaches for Johnny’s belt to undo the clasp. His lips are parted and he looks up at Johnny as he waits for him to respond.

Johnny puts a hand on Mark’s jaw and removes his belt for him. He goes as far as pulling down his zipper before he stops and puts his other hand on Mark’s cheek, guiding him to keep looking up at him.

“Go on, or are you going to make your hyung do all the work?”

“It’s cute when you show me how to do things though, if anything I think you like doing all the work, right hyung?” Mark bites back.

“Brat,” Johnny scoffs.

“You like it though, I can literally see how hard your dick is right now,” Mark says petulantly.

“I guess I have a thing for brats,” Johnny presses his thumb on Mark’s bottom lip, “open your mouth, let’s not waste anymore time.”

This time, Mark listens. He lets Johnny open his mouth and he runs his thumb along his bottom lip. He brushes over the tips of Mark’s canines before dipping his thumb deeper into his mouth. Johnny watches in awe as Mark lets him toy with his mouth, there’s drool pooling underneath his tongue and Johnny gathers it on his thumb, smearing it on Mark’s cheek as he pulls his hands away to reach into his pants.

When Johnny pulls down his pants slightly and lets his dick come free, Mark’s eyes widen and it’s almost unbelievable when he gasps and a bead of drool runs down the corner of his open mouth. 

“Oh, hyung,” Mark says. “You’re so big, I knew you would be.”

Mark moves forward and wraps his hand around the base of Johnny’s dick, the small size of his fingers only accentuating the length and girth of it. Mark puts his mouth on the head, gently sucking and running his tongue along the slit. The whole time, he’s blinking up at Johnny through his lashes and it drives him up the wall. 

“That’s it, you think you can take me deeper?” Johnny asks, his voice still managing to stay level.

Mark nods his head, he pulls away and licks his lips before diving in again. He manages to get halfway before Mark chokes.

“Relax your throat baby, take it slow, your mouth feels so fucking good.”

Johnny notices the way Mark’s other hand is squeezing his own thigh so hard his knuckles are white. He’s trying so hard not to touch himself, and it makes Johnny’s heart melt.

When Mark takes him in his mouth again, he doesn’t take Johnny’s advice for granted. Although he’s going down on him slower, it’s helping him keep his gag reflex at bay. The tightness of his throat as his nose finally meets his pelvis almost has Johnny busting his load down Mark’s throat. He can feel it when Mark whines at the fact that his mouth is stuffed full of his cock, and Johnny has his hand in his hair to pet him as he adjusts to the stretch. 

“My god, look at you Mark. Wish I could keep you like this all fucking night. Would you like that? To keep my cock warm for your hyung?”

Mark’s eyes flutter shut as he moans, the vibrations in his throat stimulate Johnny’s dick and this time he can’t help but grind into the feeling. He’s about to apologize for how unexpected that might have been for Mark when he sees him pull out halfway and coming back down. Johnny doesn’t fuck into his mouth necessarily, but he keeps a firm grip on Mark’s hair as he works on his movements. When Mark sucks his cheeks in, Johnny groans as his wet mouth grips on his dick like nothing he’s felt before. There was no way he wasn’t going to fight for Mark after this, he wanted to have this moment again, not just for a single night.

As Mark becomes more comfortable, he starts letting Johnny have more control of his movements. Soon enough, he’s sitting pretty as Johnny rams into his throat. There’s drool running down his chin and tears pooling in his eyes, Johnny thinks he looks beautiful and he feels the pleasure hitting his limit.

Johnny pulls Mark off of him, and the way he tries to make grabby hands for his dick almost has Johnny regretting it. Mark looks up at him with a pout, and he’s about to say something, most likely something that’ll have Johnny cumming on the spot, but he just puts a finger to his lips.

“Get up for me and turn around, I don’t want to cum before I get to feel all of you.”

Mark follows through with his directions, and he looks over his shoulder as Johnny digs through some drawers. He knows he has a bottle of lube and condoms around somewhere. Johnny recently had bought one and-oh, there it was, tucked behind the container of q-tips.

“I haven’t hooked up with anyone and I recently was tested and I’m clean, what about you?” Johnny asks Mark.

“Well, I’m still kind of a virgin so I guess that answers your question?”

Johnny chokes, “wait, really?”

“Not completely, I mean, I’ve given head but I’ve never had anything in me other than the stuff I have at home. If you want, we don’t have to use a condom. I kinda want to know what it feels like.” Mark responds.

Johnny’s mind is  _ reeling _ . There’s no way he was this luck, no way that he was going to be the one to snatch Mark’s first time like this. He wanted to make his first time so good that Mark would be coming back to Johnny, begging him for more.

“Is that a bad thing?” Mark asks, his voice soft and small.

Johnny pulls at Mark’s shirt, untucking it from his tight jeans and setting the lube on the counter. He rubs his back to sooth Mark, and he admires the faint dimples in his lower back.

“You have no idea how much more that makes me want to fuck you,” he answers.

“Won’t you tell me then?”

“How about I show you instead.”

Mark preens as Johnny pulls his jeans down to his mid thigh, his patience was running thin and he couldn’t be bothered to get them both fully undressed. Mark didn’t seem to mind, though, and he pushed his ass back against his crotch. When Johnny pulls down his briefs, he lightly spanks at the soft swell of his ass, admiring the way his pale skin turns pink.

“God, you have such a cute little ass, can’t believe no one’s had this yet. I bet you're tight too, have you ever fingered yourself?” 

Mark nods, “yes, but hyung’s hands are bigger than mine…” he whines.

Johnny grabs the lube, he opens it and deposits a generous amount onto his fingers. He makes sure to warm up the lube before rubbing circles over Mark’s entrance. Johnny see’s the way that Mark pushes his hips out more, and he smirks, making sure to rub his finger over it a few more times before slowly inserting his pointer finger.

Mark is  _ tight _ , even though Johnny made sure to use a lot of lube, it’s undeniable the way he’s really stretching him out for the first time. He can hear Mark gasp as his finger bottoms out and Johnny lets him adjust to the stretch before proceeding any further.

“Hyung, your fingers...it feels so different,” Mark says with a hint of a whine in his voice.

“It’s a good kind of different, right?” Johnny asks. He gets a quick nod in response and he starts shallowly thrusting his finger into Mark. “Let me know if anything ever hurts, or if you need me to take it a bit slower, okay?”

“Okay hyung, I just feel really good right now.”

“You want to feel even better?” Johnny asks.

“ _ Please _ ,” Mark responds.

Johnny pulls out his finger before going in with two. Mark’s hands fly up from his sides to rest on top of his ass, he makes grabby hands before Johnny gets the hint and gives him his unoccupied hand to hold.

“Johnny,  _ hyung, _ ” he squeezes his hand with both of his, “you’re stretching me way more than I ever could, feels so good hyung.” 

“Yeah baby? Just wait until I get another one in you, I need to make sure I stretch you out enough for me.”

Johnny starts scissoring his fingers inside of Mark, focusing on relaxing him and stretching him out as thoroughly as he can. Mark has resorted to babbling every thought that pops into his head, and Johnny has never had such a nonstop onslaught of praise before, it’s doing absolute wonders for his ego. 

Mark’s hands hold onto his fingers and as he stretches him out, he picks up on the way he squeezes firmly when he brushes in deeper inside of him. Johnny has a feeling he’s close to his prostate, and he purposely avoids it just to tease Mark a bit.

When he feels that Mark is stretched enough, Johnny starts teasing his rim with a third finger. Not exactly pushing it in, but letting the tip of his ring finger almost dip inside of him. 

“Hyung, stop teasing,” Mark says.

“Yeah? Like the way you did earlier?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it, you were literally-”

A smack followed by choked out moans cuts off Mark’s sentence. Johnny had pulled out his fingers and lightly smacked Mark’s ass, it barely brought any color to his skin, but his reaction was beautiful. 

“I’m going to love fucking you so hard you can’t even throw back your little brat act on me.”

Johnny rubs his warm skin before putting his fingers back inside of him.

“Hyung, can you do that again?” Mark asks.

“Maybe later, but only if you ask nicely. Now, relax, I gotta finish prepping you.” 

“But I am prepped!” Mark whines.

Johnny smiles at him, “trust me, you’re going to thank me for being this thorough with prep. I don’t want your first time to be unbearable. Yes, I like teasing the fuck out of you and pulling the bad guy act every once and a while but I wouldn’t be shit if I didn’t care about who I was hooking up with.”

Mark sighs dreamily, “Hyung, you’re so perfect. I’m not letting you go.”

Getting his third finger inside of Mark wasn’t too bad, all the stretching from before had really helped out, and soon enough Johnny was fucking his three fingers into Mark’s ass. The latter could only squeeze his hand and moan against the bathroom counter as he was getting railed. 

When Johnny felt that Mark was ready, he let go of his hand to get more lube. He poured a lot more than before and slicked himself up, Johnny was probably being wasteful with it but he could not be bothered about that when he was about to have Mark Lee all to himself. 

He takes hold of Mark’s hands and brings them to his ass cheeks, “here baby, hold yourself open for me, yeah? Are you ready for it?” Johnny asks gently.

Mark takes a hold of both of his cheeks and spreads himself wide, his lube slicked hole looked so inviting to Johnny, “please, fuck me hyung.”

Johnny groans, and with Mark’s permission, he pushes the head of his cock into him. The slide 

was smooth thanks to Johnny’s efforts, and Mark’s insides were so warm and slick, plus his walls tightly hugged his dick in a way that provided nothing but a pleasurable pressure. 

Mark was letting out little gasps here and there as Johnny pushed deeper into him. His legs kicked out a bit when he moaned, and by the time Johnny had bottomed out, Mark was groaning as he got used to the way he was getting pushed to his limit for the first time.

Johnny brushed his hair out of his face and got a glance of himself in the mirror, he looked absolutely  _ trashed.  _ However, he got an idea and Johnny waited for Mark to adjust to his dick before suggesting it.

After a few moments, Johnny can feel Mark start trying to move his hips back. He doesn’t get too far before Johnny smacks his ass again. Mark stops all his movements and looks back at Johnny with a pout on his face.

“Hey, I’m going to fuck you right now don’t worry, I want you to do something for me though.” 

Mark responds, “I’ll do anything for you hyung.”

“How sweet,” Johnny takes a hold of his shoulder. He pulls Mark up enough so that he’s face to face with himself in the mirror. “Hold yourself up for me like this, yeah? I want you to see yourself as I fuck you.”

“Okay hyung...can you fuck me already?” 

“Where’s your manners baby?”

Johnny see’s the way Mark rolls his eyes in the mirror and he spanks him again for that. “Mark, don’t test me.”

“Well don’t keep me waiting! What happened to you saying you were going to break me? Don’t tell me you-”

Johnny pulls out nearly all the way and shoves himself back into Mark. The moan that punches out of him is high pitched and loud, if it weren’t for the music blasting downstairs Johnny was sure everyone would have been able to hear him. His pace is unrelenting, Johnny pounds into Mark and he relishes in how vocal he is. 

“Fucking, brat,” Johnny grunts as he pounds into Mark. “What did I say about your manners? You were being so sweet earlier.” 

“Hyung! I’m sorry hyung, I promise I’ll be good!” Mark cries.

“I know you will, now keep your head up or else I’ll keep it up for you.”

As Johnny fucked Mark within an inch of his life, his forearms were sliding down and Mark was sure to plant his cheek on the counter soon. Johnny slowed down his pace, despite Mark’s whining right after, and he decided to give him a helping hand.

His “helping hand” is taking a hold of Mark’s curly black hair and pulling him right up. Johnny did not expect the way Mark moaned and clenched around his dick right after, and he watched it  _ all _ as it happened in the mirror. Being able to see every single pretty face Mark made as his hair pulled had Johnny nearly losing his mind.

“Oh, hyung, please fuck me harder, I need you to use me hyung, please!” Mark begs. His face growing pink from the slight embarrassment he’s feeling as he fully takes in how desperate he looks begging for Johnny to rearrange his guts.

Johnny leans over, slightly pulling Mark up by his hair so that his back is to his chest. He tugs Mark’s head to the side and kisses his earlobe, taking the soft skin in between his teeth right after and lightly puffing air across his sensitive skin. 

“What’s that baby? You need your hyung to make you feel good?” Johnny asks him in a soft voice. The tenderness contradicting the way he was pulling on Mark’s hair. 

“Yeah, need your cock, it’s so big I think I feel it in my stomach hyung,” 

“Yeah?” Johnny brings the hand holding onto Mark’s hips up to press his palm on his lower abdomen, he applies a bit of pressure for emphasis. Realistically, Johnny knows it’s impossible but Mark was just talking straight up filth and he wanted to play along too. “You feel that baby? You feel my cock stretching you out? You’re so tiny but you’re taking me so well.” 

“I feel it hyung!” Mark whines.

Johnny starts grinding his hips slowly into Mark, “that’s right baby, does it feel good?”

Mark slaps his hand on the mirror to ground himself before pushing his hips back, meeting Johnny’s thrusts dead on, “feels so fucking good hyung, I love your cock so much. I need you to fuck me harder, please hyung?”

“You’re so good, of course I’ll fuck your tight ass harder,” Johnny starts pulling his hips back further as he pounds into Mark again. “I’ll keep you stretched out for my cock, I’m going to make you mine.”

“Oh please hyung, make me yours,” Mark’s voice is coming out punched out and breathy as he’s fucked into the bathroom counter. His mouth falls open and Johnny can see the way there’s drool running down his chin. 

Johnny uses his thumb to wipe Mark’s chin and shoves it back in his mouth, “look at the mess you're making baby, but you can’t help it, right? Not when your hyung is fucking you.”

“Mhm,” Mark answers, his voice a bit muffled from the fingers he’s sucking in his mouth, “Hyung, I-I think I’m-hng! I think I’m going to cum.”

“Not yet baby, not until I cum first,” Johnny responds.

Mark whimpers and his sweaty hand slides down the mirror, Johnny’s pace keeps alternating to prolong both of their orgasms and he’s about to lose his mind from how good he’s being fucked. He has no idea how long they’ve been going at it, but it was all coming to a head now, and it was making Mark’s head spin.

Johnny groans as he starts ramming into Mark again, this time with no intention of slowing down. His grip on Mark’s waist is for sure going to leave a bruise the next morning, and in between the wet smacking of skin and Mark’s loud moans bouncing off the walls of the small bathroom, it was hard for Johnny to focus on anything other than the tight warmth that was Mark’s hole. 

“Oh fuck, I’m going to cum, you ready for it baby?” Johnny says.

Mark’s dopey smile and his sharp moans are his first answer. “Please cum inside me hyung, breed me.” Is his second answer, and it makes Johnny cum on the spot. He pushes in all the way and stills his hips as he pumps his cum into Mark. Johnny bites down on his shoulder to keep his voice down, although it’s cancelled out by the way Mark is moaning at the feeling of being filled up. 

He pulls out, and he can already see the way Mark’s face scrunches up in disapproval of his actions. “Hyung, but I haven’t even cum yet-oh!”

Johnny had dropped to his knees, spread Mark open with his two hands, and started eating him out. There was a mess of spit and lube and cum running down Mark’s thighs and Johnny was right there licking him clean. He was fucking Mark’s sensitive and bright pink hole with his tongue, and Johnny was addicted to every reaction he was given. 

Mark pushed his hips back on Johnny’s face as he felt the pleasure building up to a breaking point again. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was a mess of curls sticking up at odd angles and his lips and cheeks were bright pink. Mark felt a bit shy seeing himself this way, but the fact that it was all because of Johnny and his monster cock (Jungwoo’s own words) made it all worth it.

Johnny was now fucking him with two fingers along with his tongue running across his rim. He was going for his prostate, and Johnny knew he had aimed right when Mark had shouted out a whiney “Hyung!” right after he prodded at the bundle of nerves.

He had missed out on seeing the way Mark’s eyes rolled back, but there was surely going to be another time for that. Johnny was sure of it.

It took a few more moments of stroking his prostate before Mark’s thighs began to shake and he came across the cabinets under the sink. His voice was trembling and Mark was pitifully crying out for Johnny, repeating like a mantra that he felt so good, that his hyung is so amazing and big and the only one that’ll be able to fuck him properly like this. Mark was babbling out his every thought again, and Johnny felt pride in getting someone as adorable and collected as him so come dumb. 

As they both calmed down, Johnny grabbed some tissues from the counter to clean themselves up. He got Mark to sit on the counter after he was done wiping down his body, and he started cleaning up the drool from around Mark’s mouth. He leaned into Johnny’s touch and was humming slightly. Mark’s actions made Johnny’s heart melt, and he hugged him tightly once they were all clean.

“So, you probably want to get back to the party, but I’m offering you to come hang out in my room with me if you want. No pressure, I just wanted to be around you a bit longer.” Johnny says.

Mark smiles at him, “Hyung, you’re so dumb. Of course I want to come hang out in your room. You’ll have to carry me though, I don’t think I can walk after...you know.”

“You can say we fucked Mark, I mean, you were saying a ton of other things too. Don’t think I forgot about that last part, who taught a pretty thing like you how to talk like that?” 

Mark pulls Johnny in for a kiss, “there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me hyung.”

“Well, we have all night for you to tell me at least some of them, don’t you think?” Johnny responds.

“Hmmm...I like you hyung, now,” Mark holds his arms out. “Carry me?”

There was no way Johnny could say no to that precious face, he let Mark cling to him as he got them out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. There weren’t as many people in the upstairs hallway as before, and Johnny didn’t have to deal with anymore awkward encounters.

Once they were in Johnny’s room, he set Mark down on the bed and turned a light on. He looked at Mark, who was already making himself comfortable on his bed and Johnny smiled.

“Do you want to sleep here?” He asks without thinking.

Mark perks up at the question, “wait, really?”

“I mean, only if you want to, but I’m good with anything.”

“Hyung,” Mark scolds. “You can say you want me to spend the night, you know.”

“Agh, okay!” Johnny looks at Mark, “I want you to spend the night with me.”

Mark giggles, “that’s more like it. Can I borrow some clothes?”

Johnny looks through his drawers and throws Mark an old t-shirt of his and a pair of basketball shorts. He takes off his shirt and changes into some sweats before turning around and joining Mark on his bed.

  
  


His clothes literally drown Mark’s tiny figure, and Johnny tries not to think about it too much. He can tell that Mark is also having a hard time trying not to think too much about him as well.

“Do you always sleep without a shirt on or is it just because I’m here?” Mark asks.

Johnny laughs, “you really have no filter, and yes I actually do sleep without a shirt. Is that going to be a problem?”

“Not necessarily…” 

“But?” Johnny interrupts.

“ _ But... _ it just makes me kind of want to suck your dick again.”

“I mean, I did say we had all night,” Johnny teases.

“Well, in that case,” Mark pounces on Johnny and pulls down the waistband of his sweats. “Sit back, big boy.”

* * *

When Jaehyun wakes up, the first thing he does is run right into the bathroom to spill last night’s jungle juice into the toilet. He feels like absolute shit and after freshening himself up, the hangover fully takes over his body. 

Jaehyun walks downstairs to get some pain killers, but when he smells that familiar scent of pancakes coming from the kitchen, his mind suddenly has other plans.

He expects Johnny to be at the stove flipping pancakes, which he does see when he walks into the kitchen, but what he doesn’t expect to see is Mark sitting at the table wearing one of Johnny’s old shirts just sipping at his coffee like it’s the most casual thing in the world.

“No fucking way,” Jaehyun blurts out.

“Oh, good morning, I’m making pancakes. Do you want some?” Johnny asks.

“Hi Jaehyun! I made some coffee too,” Mark says cheerfully.

Jaehyun looks between the two of them and he swears his headache gets a bit worse.

“How the fuck did you do it man...whatever, my hangover is fucking killing me and pancakes sound amazing right now.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](curiouscat.me/glitterjungwoo)


End file.
